Second Chance
by HarryPotterFan120
Summary: Dominique has been harbouring feelings for a certain older wizard. One thing leads to another and an new relationship is established.
1. Chapter 1

Dominique Weasley's POV

Looking around my grandparents' wedding anniversary party, there was about 500 people there mostly family and close friends and the Irish music was on so loud that I couldn't even hear my own thoughts, my lungs started to feel like mush and my skin started tingling uncontrollably. The place was decorated like it was when Granddad and Grandma got married with a dance floor filled with people, lilac and white tables and chairs and a drinks table where most of the juice including the punch was spiked. Amongst the crowd, I could see Grandma and Granddad dancing traditionally, Teddy and Victoire dancing together in a tight embrace, Mom and Dad kissing passionately and dancing wildly, Louis talking to his girlfriend, Alice, James and Albus surrounded by a crowd of adoring admirers, Lily snogging her boyfriend, Scorpius, Hugo searching the dance floor desperately hoping that someone would dance with him, Rose sitting down on a table by herself trying to concentrate on her studying only agreeing to come because she didn't want Grandma to be upset, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron dancing the center of the dance floor, Fred trying to hex Aunt Muriel, Roxanne was kissing her boyfriend, Jackson, Uncle George was playing with his practical jokes, Aunt Ginny was at the drinks table flirting with her boyfriend, Dean, Uncle Charlie talking to Hagrid about Norberta and Uncle Harry watching everybody dancing with a bored expression.

Ever since he divorced Ginny, he has been miserable all of the time. It was like he was draining the happiness out of his life and there was nothing that he could about it except deal with it. After the war with Voldemort, they rekindled their romance, married and have three children but after Lily's eighth birthday, they started to fall apart because of Harry overworking and Ginny feeling unappreciated. They started arguing constantly instead of treasuring each moment that they had together and before Lily went to Hogwarts, they announced that they were getting a divorce. Since then, they agreed to split everything 50/50 between themselves including 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry's inheritance from Sirius, Harry's inheritance from his parents, the motor bike and Lily, James and Albus with them agreeing that they should have them a week haven't really spoken since then and Harry hasn't been around much.

Aunt Ginny moved back into the Burrow much to her mother's dismay and starting dating Dean again but I don't think that they will last. Harry hasn't really been dating anybody recently even though most of the young witches were practically throwing themselves at him. Harry had changed. Before, he was funny, kind and caring Uncle Harry but hearing that Ginny also cheated on him with her ex boyfriend, Michael destroyed him. Harry started sleeping around with different women both witches and Muggles each week to hide his pain but he soon stopped when Aunt Hermione gave him a lecture on how to live his life! Since then, Harry has been seeing women who are younger than him but then just stopped completely. Ever since I was younger, I was fascinated with his story especially how he defeated the Dark Lord and saved Hogwarts. He is amazing! I love his jet black mussed hair and his beautiful green eyes.

Moving past all of the people in the dance floor, I approached him with a bright, radiant smile on my face. People always say that I inherited all of my mother and father's good genes from my mother's silvery blonde hair, my father's blue eyes, my mother's flawless complexion and my father's courage and strength. My silvery blonde hair was in a french plait bun, my mother had done my makeup to perfection and I was wearing a floaty, periwinkle-blue material that matched my eyes. Harry was wearing his black dress robes which made his look so handsome. "Uncle Harry, are you okay?" I asked him, sympathetically. "You look like you would rather be anywhere else rather than here."

"I'm fine." Harry replied, flashing me a heart melting smile. "Just a little overwhelmed. Seeing your ex-wife with her ex-boyfriend, your ex in-laws partying and your children not living with you half the time is overwhelming."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Harry." I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder. "It must be really hard for you to see all of this. Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, grinning widely. "I would love one. Just a firewhiskey, please. Thanks, Minnie."

Before I moved to the juice table, he grabbed my hand and pulled me much to my surprise. "Call me Harry."

"Ok, Harry." I replied, beaming proudly at him. I have always loved the way that he could make me feel like I was on cloud nine but I didn't love the way that Padma and Parvati approached him and started speaking to him. For some reason, I felt some possessiveness over him in the pit of my stomach which made me want to knock their heads off their shoulders. Returning with the drinks in my hand, he asked me. "So what is a beautiful woman like you talking to me for when you could be dancing with someone? I am sure that there are many boys here who would die to be your boyfriend."

"I have had a bad history with boys, Harry." I replied, "Besides, I am not ready for commitment."

"So what are you going to do, Minnie?" Harry asked me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Are you going to stay single and live with your Mom and Dad forever?"

"No." I replied, giggling like a schoolgirl at his suggestion. "But wouldn't you want Lily to live with you forever instead of moving out to live with Scorpius?"

"Yeah but I cannot chain her to the house." Harry joked. "I don't want her to hate me."

"Hate you?" I echoed. "Lily could never hate you. She absolutely adores you."

"I know." Harry replied, quietly. "After Ginny and I got divorced, she was so upset."

"Yeah but she forgave you." I said, taking his hand. "It wasn't your fault, Harry. Your marriage fell apart. You were overworking, Ginny cheated on you and your marriage was broken beyond repair."

"We could have tried marriage counselling but she refused." Harry replied, smiling faintly. "You know how stubborn she can be. All she said was that we were done."

"I'm sorry, Harry." I lied, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, Minnie." Harry replied, bumping my shoulder with his. "It's not your fault that my wife cheated and that we divorced. What are you doing now?"

"What do you been?" I asked him, confused.

"I mean, what are you doing as a job?" Harry replied, smiling at how cute I looked.

"Oh, I am a Healer at Saint Mungo's." I said, proudly. "I'm surprised that you don't know that."

"So am I." Harry replied, "I guess that we have never really talked."

"I guess so." I said, "You've always been busy with Aunt Ginny, Lily, James and Albus that you have never really noticed me."

"That's not true." Harry replied, smirking at her. "I haven't really noticed anyone since Ginny and I got divorced. Working too hard-"

"To hide your pain." I finished off his sentence.

"Exactly." Harry said. "You understand me better than I do."

"You're too kind, Harry." I replied, getting us some more drinks. After some more firewhiskeys, we were both pretty drunk. So drunk that I felt the Earth rocking beneath me and my mind drifting in and out like the tide. Before I could say anything to Harry, James came over with a girl who looked like a supermodel with her long brown hair and green eyes. As soon as she laid eyes on Harry, she winked at him seductively and bit her lip like she was going to rip him apart. "Dad, I'll see you soon." James said, waving at Harry and leading the girl outside. Ever since James and Albus left home, Harry has been feeling quite lonely in Godric's Hollow.

"Domi." Victoire called, dragging Teddy along with her. "I am going to go home with Ted. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I whispered, quietly. "See you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, I would just like to say thank you to everybody who favorited, reviewed and followed this story. Thank you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

Dominique's POV

It has been one whole hour since Teddy and Victoire left to go home but the party was far from finished. Most of the guests were still there dancing wildly like it was the 90's and drinking spiked punch like there is no tomorrow. Uncle Charlie was still going on about Norberta and how she fancies a Hungarian Horntail, Rose had disappeared somewhere, probably to study, James was kissing Nicole passionately on a table, Albus was groping the witch in his lap, Hugo finally plucked up the courage to ask his crush, Denise to dance, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were dancing, Aunt Ginny and Dean were kissing passionately in the corner of the room, Louis was leading his girlfriend, Alice to his bedroom, Lily had left to go home with Scorpius, Roxanne and Jackson had disappeared somewhere doing God knows what, Grandma and Grandad were still entertaining their guests, Fred and George managed to hex Aunt Muriel and Harry and I had managed to apparate to Grimmauld Place.

Whilst in his room, I looked around it like an astonished child. It wasn't exactly what I expected. I expected a dark room with nothing but dark wood furniture and dark sheets on his bed to match his place. But I was currently in a well furnished room with a king size bed in the middle with white satin sheets, brightly coloured furniture and an armchair in the corner. It was like seeing a completely different side to him. Before I could stop myself, I moved closer to him and pressed my lips against mine passionately. When I kissed most boys, it felt like an eel was worming its way into my mouth but it wasn't like that with Harry. A kiss is one of the most sensual happenings, aside from sex and, of course, I loved it. His lips was warm and tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier. His hands were wrapped around my waist and mine locked around his neck pulling him down slightly.

I hesitantly looked up at him when we pulled away for air. The swirls of emotion I saw there made me gasp. Lust and desire. However, before I could ponder about it further, he yanked me to him and covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As our lips crushed together, I felt like i was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined and I opened my mouth with a low moan. "Wow." I breathed, pulling away from him. "That was incredible." Harry pushed me against a wall and placed both my hands over my head as he began kissing my neck. It was sensational like being on fire. When he hit a sensitive spot, I started moaning and gasping.

I could see by the smirk on his face that he knew the kind of effect that he had on me and took pride in it. He began ripping my dress robes off quickly as I did the same to him. When our bodies joined, it was like I could practically feel my soul finding his, the two infusing together and becoming one, as if it was unnatural for them to be apart. I couldn't help squirming, giggling and moaning when he was kissing my neck. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he moved me to the bed and began playing around with my left nipple and sucking on it hard making me moan in pleasure while his other hand was on my right nipple hardening it. He moved towards my right nipple and started sucking on it making me groan and moan even louder.

Suddenly, I felt his two fingers in my red lace underwear making me shriek and he was pleased to find out that I was wet. Wet and ready for him. Harry started planting kisses on my stomach before removing my underwear seductively with his teeth making me giggle like a schoolgirl. As soon as he chucked my underwear across the room, he began kissing and sucking on my clit making me have the most amazing and best orgasm of my entire life. Then, he began guiding his penis into my virgina hole. First, he came in and out slowly but he suddenly picked up the pace. "Oooooh… Harry…. Continue… Come on…"

When I came, he started to lick my juices seductively and growled in approval. I have never seen him so happy before in my whole entire life. Moaning, I started to play with his jet black hair which I have been fantasising of playing with for years. It was every dream, every birthday wish, every hope and every dream had come true in this night. After he finished, I crawled on top of him hoping to please and satisfy him as best as I can. After two hours, we were both panting in unison. After a few moments of lying in silence, Harry said, "Wow, that was amazing, Minnie."

"It was incredible." I agreed, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "I have been dreaming of doing that with you since I was seven years old."

"Seven years old?" Harry replied, astonished. "Really, Minnie? You wanted to do this with me when you were underage."

"Harry," I said, planting kisses on his neck. "You are the Boy Who Lived. There isn't a witch dead or alive in the wizarding world who wouldn't want to be in my position right now."

"I can name a few witches." Harry said, putting his hands on my waist. "Hermione, Molly, Fleur, Cho, Angelina-"

"Harry, they are all married." I laughed. "Besides, I have seen the way that Cho looks at you."

"We used to go out when I was in Hogwarts." Harry admitted. "We kind of fell apart to be honest."

"I'm sorry." I lied to him. "Do you know what? Actually, I am not. I have wanted to do this with you for years, Harry and I just want to enjoy every single moment of it. When you were with Ginny, I wished that it was me. I wished that you woke up beside me everyday. I wished that you slept, bathed and had sex with me."

"Really?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "Minnie, I think that I am falling for you."

"Are you just saying this because we have just had sex and you want to say something nice so we can do it again?" I asked him. "You won't be the first wizard that has done that."

"That wizard is an almighty idiot for letting you, Minnie." Harry replied, playing with my hair. "I have been trying to hide my feelings for you because you were dating Denny Hamilton and I didn't want to ruin that for you. I think that I am in love with you."

"For the record, Denny was the wizard I was talking about." I said to him, beaming. "And I think that I am falling for you too."

"So what do we do now?"

"We can start having some fun." I replied. "We should keep our relationship under wraps for now. You have Lily, Albus and James to worry about and there's Ginny-"

"Who is fucking Dean Thomas." I finished off her sentence.

"And she is also my aunt." I said, "This is so complicated. I just had sex with my aunt's ex-husband."

"Tell me about." Harry joked. "But we cannot hide our connection especially not after that."

"Especially after that." I said, giving him a hickey. "Harry, this is going to be the hardest thing that you will ever have to face."

"Even after I defeated the darkest wizard of all time." Harry teased, raising an eyebrow. "How bad can it be?"

"Have you met my family?" I asked him. "They're a nightmare."

"Yeah, I am familiar with a few." Harry teased. "Don't worry about anything. I won't let anyone spoil this for us."

"I don't think that Aunt Ginny will be too happy with us." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. "You two are on such bad terms and I don't want to make it worse."

"Minnie, I will talk to her and explain all of this."

"What are you supposed to say, Harry? 'Hey Ginny, it has been years since we divorced and you have rekindled your romance with Dean and I have been sleeping with your brother's daughter."

"Obviously, I won't say that but along the lines."

"I don't want to hurt her, Harry. She has been so happy recently with Dean and getting a promotion at work-"

"Exactly so she will not care that we are in a romantic relationship. She should just accept it."

"I hope she does or we will be dealing with the wrath of the Weasleys. Grandma will be disappointed, Granddad will be shocked, Aunt Ginny will be furious, Mom will be pleased, Dad will be over protective, Victoire will be ecstatic, Louis will be happy, Fred and George will be too busy with his practical jokes to give their opinion, Albus, James and Lily will be angry-"

"Leave them to me. I will just explain to them. Eventually, they will understand. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

"Let's get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV Morning

I've been waiting for the morning for so long that I barely believe my eyes when the sharp shadows cast by the street-lamps through my metallic blinds start to fade, diluted by the onset of daylight. I know it's too early to be up, but I've waited for this day for so long. I've always seen Dominique as this attractive, funny, smart and kind woman but I've never thought that she would feel the same way about me. Noticing Dominique's eyes fluttering open, I grinned at her when she sat up pushing her hair out of her eyes. Then she turned to me and mirrored my grin, "Did that really just happen last night? I thought that I was dreaming for a minute."

"The fact that we are now in a bed naked should tell you that it wasn't a dream." I said, playing with her hair. "So what do you remember from last night?"

"I remember talking to you, leaving with you and making love to you." Dominique replied, placing her hand on my bare chest. "So what exactly happens now?"

"We should keep our relationship under wraps, for now." I said, overjoyed. "But then we can tell people that we are together."

"I think that Granddad might have a heart attack." Dominique joked. "I don't know what my family will say."

"Whatever they say, we can deal with it together." I reassured her, pulling her closer to me. "Nobody is going to spoil this moment for us."

"Can I ask you a question?" Dominique asked me, "What did you think of me when you first meet me?"

"Well, you were a baby." I replied, smirking. "I was thinking, why is she screaming like a banshee?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Dominique replied, smiling. "I mean, what did you think of me when you meet me last night?"

"I was thinking why is this attractive, smart, funny and kind woman talking to me." I said, kissing the top of her head. "Why did you pick me, Minnie? I mean, you could've had any bloke at the party. Why me?"

"Would you have prefered it if I chose someone else?" Dominique asked, mischievously. "Like Seamus or Cormac?"

"What I mean is what makes me special?" I asked, "Apart from the fact that I am known all around the world for defeating Voldemort."

"I fancied you even before I knew about your past." Dominique replied, playing with my hair. "And when I found out about how you defeated Voldemort, it was just an added bonus."

"Really?" I replied, doubtful.

"Really." She confirmed, her lips an inch away from mine. Pressing my lips against hers, one hand was wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to me and the other hand was in her sweet smelling hair. Dominique placed one hand in my hair and the other on my bare chest. She always smelt so good. It was intoxicating! It only made me love her even more, if that is even possible.

"Minnie, what happened between you and Denny?" I asked her, pulling away. "You don't have to tell me but I always wondered."

"It's okay, Harry." Dominique replied, staring straight into my eyes. "I don't want there to be any secrets between us and you have a right to know what happened between Denny and I. Denny and I started dating in my third year of Hogwarts, he was really handsome, sweet and kind that I couldn't believe my luck but when he asked me out. Everything was normal between the two of us until the end of the fifth year when we had sex for the first time. Denny kind of persuaded me into doing it and after we did in the astronomy tower, he started saying nice things to me just to make me do that with him again. I haven't really been with any wizard since then because I was scared of getting hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said, kissing her softly. "By the way, Dean is an idiot for letting you go."

"Thanks." Dominique replied, blushing furiously. "So you know about me and Denny, I want to know about you and Cho."

"It's only fair, you told me about you and Denny." I said, caressing my cheek. "I met Cho during an Quidditch match where we were both seekers and we meet again at the Quidditch world cup. I asked her to the Yule Ball but she already said yes to go with Cedric, we started talking. We shared a kiss under the mistletoe after a Dumbledore's Army meeting but it was wet because she had been crying and then things went downhill. She defended her friend when Dumbledore's Army was exposed and the date was a disaster. We grew apart. After that-"

Dominique finished her sentence, "You married Ginny, had three kids, got divorced and slept with your ex-wife's niece."

"Yeah, basically." I replied, planting kisses on her neck. "I guess that we have both had bad experiences with our ex lovers."

"Yeah but my ex-lover isn't still in love with me." Dominique replied, disappointed. "I have seen the way that Ginny and Cho look at you. Ginny still loves you and Cho wants you back."

"Well, I am not going back to them, I promise." I said, "Minnie, Ginny and I may have three children together but I don't love her anymore. And Cho is a good friend but she will never be you. I love you, Minnie. Not only because you are extremely attractive but you are also funny, smart and kind. I am not going back to Ginny or Cho. I have got someone better."

"Promise." Dominique replied, beaming at me.

"I promise." I confirmed, intertwining our hands. "I haven't felt this way about anyone in such a long time and I am not going to do anything to spoil it. I love you, Minnie."

"I love you too, Harry. Always." Dominique replied, pulling me in for another kiss. Kissing her back, I placed my hand on her waist pulling her closer. Just then I heard the door open, someone gasp and slam the door in rage. Pulling away from her, I panicked, "Someone was watching us."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

Dressing quickly to catch whoever was watching us, I looked over to Dominique whose colour was drained from her face, the same shade as Nearly Headless Nick. Dominique wiped cold sweat off her forehead and she looked too scared to comprehend. Moving closer to her, I realized that she was scared that her family wouldn't approve of our relationship especially Ginny and they would try anything to stop us being together but what they don't understand is that I love Dominique with my whole heart and soul and she loves me. Before our night of romance, I had to hide my feelings for her but now I can't deny it anymore especially when I know that she feels the same way about me.

Praying that it wasn't one of the kids, I considered the possibility that it was Ginny who saw us together in a close embrace but she doesn't have the right to be angry or disgusted at our newly formed relationship especially when she cheated on me and rekindled her romance with Dean. Ginny was the one who broke our family apart not me acting like I was taking advantage of her and I didn't really appreciate her when that wasn't the case. Even when we finalised the divorce and she got half of everything I ever owned, she kept flaunting her relationship with Dean in front of me probably to make me jealous but how can I be jealous of their relationship when I am with Dominique?

Moving closer to Dominique who was on the other side of the bed, I placed both my hands at each side of her face and planted a soft kiss to her lips. "What if it was Aunt Ginny who saw us, Harry?" Dominique asked me, her eyes widening. "Or James, Albus and Lily?"

"Then we face it together." I replied, pressing my forehead against hers. "They are going to find out sooner or later. Minnie, I have longed to be with you for so long that I don't care about what anybody says about our relationship. All I care about is that you are happy. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." Minnie said, grinning at me. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say those words."

"Trust me, I do." I replied, intertwining our hands. "Because it feels like I have been waiting forever to say them to you."

"I have been waiting forever to tell you this," Dominique said, "You really need to get a haircut, Harry."

"Yeah, it looks like I do. It has been growing really long recently." I replied, laughing. "But we have to go downstairs and face whoever saw us first."

"Don't you think that it is a little peculiar that whoever saw us didn't just leave after?" Dominique asked me, following me out. "Why did they stick around?"

"I really don't know, babe." I replied, walking down the corridor to the stairs, "But I guess that we are going to find out."

"It could have been my dad." Dominique said, "Or my mum?"

"Why would it be your parents?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. "They don't normally come here. Fleur and Bill are too busy snogging in a corner."

"They have always been like that." Dominique replied, giggling. "They find it really hard to be apart from each other. Once, Victoire stayed the night at Teddy's and she didn't come home until noon. Mom and Dad were panicking because her bed was empty. Everyone was looking for her. I won't be surprised if the Weasley clan is out there looking for me."

"Yes, but why would they come to me?" I asked her. "I haven't really been considered family since Ginny and I divorced. In fact, I was surprised that I was invited to the party last night."

"Of course, you will be invited." Dominique replied. "Granddad and Grandma still consider you as their surrogate son. They were heartbroken when you and Aunt Ginny got divorced."

"Were you heartbroken when Ginny and I got divorced?" I asked her, grinning widely. "Or were you secretly happy?"

"Secretly happy." Dominique replied, pulling me in for a kiss.

"To be honest, so was I." I said to her, kissing her back. "Of course, I was devastated that our marriage was over but I was happy because I could finally go after you."

"Well, you got me." Dominique replied, playing with my hair.

"And I am never letting you go." I said to her, "Remember how Ginny cheated on me and we got a divorce."

"Yeah, how could I forget it?" Dominique asked me, raising an golden eyebrow. "My family was basically in tears."

"Well, that's not exactly the full story." I replied. "Our marriage was basically broken before the divorce. We started fighting over the smallest things, she wouldn't come home-"

"Why are you telling me this, Harry?" Dominique interrupted, confused. "That is all in the past. You're with me and Aunt Ginny is with Dean."

"I am scared that the same thing that is going to happen to us." I replied, my head bent. "I don't want history to repeat itself, Minnie. Losing Ginny was bearable because she cheated on me but losing you will be like a bullet through the heart."

"Well then, it is a good thing that it won't happen." Dominique said, stopping as soon as we reached the stairs. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." I replied, smiling brightly at her. "We have got to face whoever is down there sooner or later."

"I know but I would prefer it to be later, Harry." Dominique said. "I wanted us to tell our families not the other way round. I didn't want one of our family members to catch us in bed naked."

"I think that was the best way for them to find out, Minnie." I joked. "Look, you mean everything to me, Minnie."

"I am not scared of your feelings for me, Harry." Dominique replied, "I am scared that whoever saw us will not accept us."

"Then we will make them." I added, "They have to at least hear us out, Minnie. I love you."

"I love you too." Dominique replied, allowing me to lead her downstairs. "Let's do this."

Opening the door, Dominique and I crept in to see that there was a man there, too tall to be a boy with a disgusted look on his face like he just saw something that made him want to vomit. I knew immediately who that was and seeing that look on his face was like feeling daggers in my heart. The man looked into my green eyes that I had inherited from my mother and I looked into his brown eyes that he inherited from his.

"James." I said.


End file.
